L'Horizon rouge sang
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Il n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il n'est pas seul. A ses côtés une dépression dans le matelas, une respiration laborieuse, la chaleur d'un second corps. Une odeur, à la fois terriblement familière et pourtant rendue subtilement différente par le temps, la douleur. Will. (Suite directe de L'aurore, aux doigts écarlates)


_Cette fic est la suite quasi immédiate de L'Aurore, aux doigts écarlates, dont la lecture est donc fortement recommandée pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui ce passe._

 _Comme j'aime les défis, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette partie du point de vue d'Hannibal. Pour le spectateur ce dernier semble toujours complètement maîtriser les évènements et être en outre quasiment indestructible, du coup il a été intéressant de chercher le ton approprié pour sa vie intérieure ainsi que sa vision… particulière du monde et de trouver le bon équilibre entre sa résistance à la douleur et ses blessures malgré tout plutôt sérieuses... et bien entendu d'explorer son point de vue sur Will, à l'aube de leur devenir commun._

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! Les commentaires sont bien entendu appréciés à leur juste valeur._

* * *

 **L'horizon rouge sang**

 _Oh, la teinte / Ensanglantée du soleil couchant_

Hannibal ouvre les yeux et, pour la seconde fois depuis trois ans, il n'est pas dans sa cellule. Allongé sur le dos, dans l'obscurité presque totale d'une chambre inconnue, il fait le catalogue des blessures et des élancements de son corps perclu, explore mentalement les ramifications de sa position, remonte les évènements de la journée passée.

Il n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il n'est pas seul. A ses côtés une dépression dans le matelas, une respiration laborieuse, la chaleur d'un second corps. Une odeur, à la fois terriblement familière et pourtant rendue subtilement différente par le temps, la douleur.

Will.

Il n'a presque aucun point de comparaison pour l'émotion qui se déploie brutalement dans sa poitrine, vient se lover dans le creux de sa gorge et jusqu'à la commissure de ses yeux, brûlante.

Il pourrait bouger -il le faudra, bientôt- mais il s'accorde auparavant quelques minutes de plus pour savourer le moment précieux, pour le graver dans son palais mental comme il y a fixé les meurtres de la veille. La mise à mort du Dragon et leurs souffles mêlés au sommet du monde, l'aveu de Will – _c'est magnifique._ La chute et les crocs del'océan turbulent, la prise de conscience que Will a décidé de vivre, finalement, veut qu'ils survivent _ensembles_. L'image précise de l'empathe dans la pénombre de l'aube, identique et pourtant transfiguré, penché sur le corps de l'homme qu'il vient de tuer… Autant de gemmes infiniment précieuses qu'il a encapsulées dans les flammèches fluctuantes d'une rangée de bougies votives dans la chapelle Palatine de son esprit et auxquelles il ajoute une nouvelle chandelle, chaque élément de ce qui l'entoure. Il déconstruit mentalement la senteur de lessive bas de gamme qui imprègne les draps, la ventilation souffreteuse du chauffage d'appoint, les lueurs rouges du réveil et des multiprises laissées branchées dans un coin de la pièce, la contexture peu élevée du coton sous ses doigts. Tous les éléments qui trahissent Will, enfin.

Il tourne la tête, éveillant tous les muscles perclus de ses épaules. La dose de morphine qu'il s'est autorisé la veille a presque cessé de faire effet et ne laisse qu'un voile cotonneux qui ralenti ses pensées… Mais la pulsation de douleur dans ses entrailles n'est pas encore intolérable, ne parvient pas à le distraire de l'instant présent.

Will est également sur le dos, les yeux fermés, son visage à demi tourné ajoutant à son profil la protubérance de la compresse qui lui mange la joue droite. Il sent le sel, la douleur et la sueur. Hannibal a l'impression de n'avoir jamais inhalé senteur plus merveilleuse, ce qui est objectivement faux et tout aussi déstabilisant que tout le reste de ce que Will invoque en lui. Une distorsion anormale, une fixation aberrante de l'esprit qu'il n'échangerait pour autant contre rien au monde, aussi _importune_ soit-elle.

Il se redresse avec précaution, à l'écoute de la douleur dans son abdomen, passe les jambes par-dessus le rebord du lit pour s'asseoir, reprend son souffle. Il a l'impression d'avoir été renversé par un camion. Aussi rigoureux ait-il été dans ses exercices callisthéniques, trois ans de cellule ont eu leur impact sur sa condition physique. Même s'il ne s'était pas fait tirer dessus, l'affrontement contre le Dragon puis son passage par les flots de l'Atlantique auraient eu des retombées.

En plus des bleus et des coupures sur son visage et ses mains, il suspecte dans son dos une large contusion là où il a heurté la pile de bois lors de la curée et des courbatures vicieuse empèsent ses bras et jambes, le lancent à chaque mouvement. Il régule son souffle, étend doucement les muscles qui peuvent l'être sans risquer d'aggraver sa blessure. Savoure en silence la morsure de la douleur et la manière dont elle s'étire en lui comme un animal fouailleur qui émerge du sommeil, savoure tout ce qu'elle implique. L'action, la liberté. La victoire.

Dans son dos le souffle de Will change, il grogne, bas, sans qu'Hannibal ne sache déterminer si c'est de peine, ou de prise de conscience.

"Bonsoir, Will, salue-t-il en se mettant debout avec lenteur, en cherchant le mur du bout des doigts.

\- Hannibal...

Un frisson de satisfaction fait tressauter malgré lui l'ourlet de ses lèvres à l'emploi de son prénom, et non pas du "Docteur Lecter" distancié auquel il a eu le droit lorsqu'il était encore derrière les barreaux.

\- As-tu bien dormi ?

\- J'ai dormi, je crois. J'ai l'impression que la blessure de ma joue s'est étendue jusqu'à couper mon crâne, et que ma tête a été fendue en deux.

\- Assurément une sensation désagréable. Il est temps de vérifier nos bandages, je pense. Peux-tu lever ?"

Un froissement de draps est sa réponse, suivi de l'illumination d'une des lampes de chevet qui révèle Will en clair-obscur, la ligne de ses épaules nues barrée du bandage soigneusement posé la veille.

Sous le regard curieux d'Hannibal l'autre homme se lève, fait à pas précautionneux le tour du lit qu'ils ont partagé dans leur épuisement, jusqu'à venir s'arrêter en face de lui, à poser une main sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur, contre l'innommable tissu de polyester vert de la tenue de sport volée dans l'un des placards de Mr Freeman, la première tenue suffisamment grande pour Hannibal qu'ils aient trouvé.

La seule possession de l'ensemble de jogging vert sapin aurait du point de vue de ce dernier été suffisante pour faire mériter son funeste destin à feu son propriétaire, mais Will ne semble même pas remarquer le vêtement offensant, se contente de scruter calmement le visage d'Hannibal comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose, avant de grimacer comme en réponse à un stimulus interne, de finalement se détourner vers la cuisine.

Avec une placidité intriguée Hannibal lui emboîte laborieusement le pas. Le miroir est franchi, les actions de la veille de Will parlent pour elles-mêmes, sont un engagement dont il est difficile de revenir… mais malgré tout subsiste la crainte raisonnablement fondée qu'une fois la nuit ayant porté conseil, l'autre homme se récuse et refuse la réalité de ce qu'il est, choisisse la captivité ou la mort plutôt que le futur glorieux qu'Hannibal entrevoit pour eux. Mentalement il explore la membrane intangible qui sépare les possibilités les unes des autres, toutes également réelles tant que la lame du rasoir n'a pas tranché dans le vif pour les exciser.

Il pourrait agir pour faire pencher la balance, bien entendu, presser ses doigts autour de ceux de Will sur la poignée du scalpel… Si ce n'est qu'il a attendu trois ans pour chaque seconde qu'il vit à présent. Sa patience est une chose immense et inamovible et à cet instant précis il n'éprouve guère le besoin de brusquer quoi que ce soit. Il savoure et engrange.

Will est dans la cuisine, debout à la table, contemplant les reliefs qu'ils ont laissés derrière eux. Ils se sont levé une quinzaine d'heures auparavant, abrutis d'épuisement et de douleur, tout juste assez longtemps pour que l'autre homme, plus mobile, aille chercher le colis de médicaments laissé dans la boîte aux lettres par le livreur et qu'Hannibal lui indique les dosages antibiotiques et d'antalgiques nécessaires. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était alors en état de s'atteler au nettoyage des fournitures qu'ils ont utilisé pour les premiers soins. Le sac poubelle débordant de compresses rougies est là où ils l'ont laissé, de même que le kit de premier secours, encore ouvert sur la table à côté du carton de livraison, les traces de sang à présent séchée sur le carrelage jaune et dans le rembourrage du tabouret.

Hannibal boite lentement jusqu'à venir se poster à ses côtés, s'appuie sur le plan de travail en ignorant pour l'instant le décor banal de la cuisine pauvrement équipée et mal entretenue, pour se concentrer sur son compagnon. Le bandage de son épaule est propre, mais celui à sa joue est maculé. La blessure suturée a manifestement saigné pendant la nuit.

"Occupons-nous d'abord de trouver à nous sustenter, puis je referais nos compresses. Mais je crains que tu doives te contenter d'aliments liquides et au mieux tièdes pour un moment…

\- Je doute que tu trouves la cuisine à la hauteur de tes exigences, fait remarquer Will d'une voix atone qui déclenche toutes sortes d'alertes chez Hannibal.

\- Mon cher Will, n'importe quelle opportunité de cuisiner vaut infiniment mieux que ce qui passe pour de la nourriture à l'hôpital d'état de Baltimore pour criminels aliénés. Et je suis certain que j'aurai d'autres occasions de préparer un repas qui te fasse honneur.

\- En es-tu si sûr ?

Il se tourne lentement vers Will et le regard de ce dernier ne fuit pas, malgré le frémissement d'inconfort qu'Hannibal peut percevoir en lui, le tressaillement vite maîtrisé dans son visage mobile mangé par une barbe de deux jours.

\- Je l'espère du moins, et ta présence à mes côtés me donne bon espoir pour le futur, Will, répond-t-il avec une franchise délibérée. A moins que tu ais des projets que tu n'as pas mentionnés ?

\- Et si c'était le cas ? répond l'autre avec une pointe de défi tranquille à la foi irritant et profondément satisfaisant. C'est toujours un plaisir que de voir William s'affirmer, embrasser la plénitude de ce qu'il peut être… Il serait certainement hypocrite de s'offusquer d'être pris pour cible par son mordant.

\- Si c'était le cas je te demanderais ce qu'ils sont, Will. Nous sommes liés.

\- Par le sang et la folie.

\- Te sens-tu instable, Will ? Ton esprit est-il plein de scorpions, se retourne-t-il sur lui-même comme un animal enragé ?

Will baisse les yeux, les relèves.

\- Non, avoue-t-il. Non. C'est terrifiant à quel point je suis lucide, et _moi._

\- Ha, murmure Hannibal. Tu te sens coupable de ne pas avoir de remords.

\- Je m'y attendais, pourtant. Je _sais_ intellectuellement que je suis coupable. Mais à présent que je suis de l'autre côté du miroir je ne ressens rien. Pas de culpabilité, en tout cas. Quelques regrets pour ce que je laisse derrière moi, pour la personne que j'étais. Mais pas de remords. Ou peut-être juste un, celui de ne pas être venu avec toi, la première fois."

Le fantôme d'Abigail flotte entre eux, alourdi de douleur et de deuil. Il n'est pas dans la nature d'Hannibal de revenir sur ses actes et de jouer le jeu stérile des « et si ». Briser la tasse qu'il avait préservée pour Will quand ce dernier l'a trahi était la seule possibilité. Il ne regrette pas l'exécution de la jeune femme car sa mort a ouvert la voie qui les a finalement menés à leur situation actuelle, mais il déplore qu'il leur ait fallu en passer par là. Will en est conscient, sait-il. La tournure de son esprit fait qu'il ne peut ignorer que la seconde mort d'Abigail était inéluctable après son choix. Son rejet. Mais même avec le pardon donné à Florence, il est encore trop tôt pour aborder ouvertement le sujet, en libérer le fiel potentiel et risquer le fragile équilibre auquel ils sont parvenus. A la place il touche l'épaule de l'autre homme, légèrement.

"Le papillon qui émerge de sa chrysalide regrette-t-il la coquille sans vie qu'il laisse derrière lui ?

\- Il en regrette l'idée peut-être, quand il abandonne tout ce qu'il a connu...

La main d'Hannibal se resserre presque d'elle-même sur son épaule, impulsivement.

\- Pas tout, murmure-t-il avec une intensité qui le surprend presque lui-même, fait sauter les coutures du costume de personne qu'il maintient plus par habitude que par nécessité. Crois-tu pouvoir nous séparer, Will ?

Will a un rire qui pourrait être amère ou amusé, secoue la tête, grimace brièvement de douleur quand le geste tire sur sa joue.

\- Je n'ai essayé de faire que ça depuis trois ans, et regarde le résultat.

Un geste vague de la main désigne la proximité de leurs corps et l'intimité de leur discussion, le fait qu'ils se trouvent ensemble, en cavale, dans la maison d'un innocent tué par Will après qu'ils aient de concert affronté et mis à mort le Grand Dragon Rouge.

\- Et soyons honnêtes. Si je voulais repartir tu me laisserais faire... puis tu enverrais l'un de tes désaxés tuer ma famille. Sauf bien entendu si tu préférais t'en charger toi-même… Quoique, ton implication physique rendrait peut-être trop manifeste à quel point ça ne serait d'un acte de jalousie terriblement banal, qu'en penses-tu Docteur Lecter ? Qu'il a-t-il de plus morbidement commun qu'un homme qui s'en prend à la famille de qui le rejette, dans un acte de revanche infantile ?

Will a son expression maniaque, fiévreuse. Des ombres fugaces naissent et meurent dans les frémissements de son visage blessé et le ciel de son regard ne fuit plus. Il utilise son empathie et sa connaissance d'Hannibal comme une arme tranchante, maniée de main de maître. Hannibal ressent la colère brutale qui se déploie en lui, qui face à n'importe qui d'autre se traduirait par un acte impulsif, par une mort que nul ne verrait venir.

Mais il s'agit de Will, qui le comprend si parfaitement, et le voile écarlate se replie sur lui-même aussi brutalement qu'il s'est ouvert.

\- Il est très adolescent de tester ainsi les limites, Will. Prend garde à ce que tu pourrais provoquer.

\- Des menaces, Hannibal ? Que pourrais-tu m'infliger que tu ne m'ais déjà fait endurer ? Que pourrais-tu me prendre ?

Une pause, puis Will penche la tête, soupire.

\- C'était rhétorique, corrige-t-il. Ne répond pas à cette question s'il-te-plaît.

\- Probablement moins que ce que tu pourrais me prendre, si le désir t'en frappait, réplique Hannibal avec une placidité retrouvée.

C'est la bonne réponse, qui fige Will et efface l'expression belligérante de son visage.

-Mon attachement pour toi n'est plus une nouvelle fraîche, je le crains, continue-t-il. Mais c'est la seconde fois que tu l'utilises contre moi. Je ne serai pas toujours aussi magnanime, Will.

\- Je suis… Will hésite au bord de l'excuse, se dérobe… moins calme que je pensais l'être. Mais tu ne peux me reprocher de refléter la vérité de ce que je vois en toi, tout comme tu as traîné ce qui était en moi à la lumière…

\- Je pourrais plaider une différence d'intention…

\- Même si l'enfer n'en était pavé, nous savons tous deux que ce ne serait guère honnête. Les gens qui souffrent sont toujours plus intéressant, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas la souffrance en elle-même qui est intéressante, le corrige doucement Hannibal. Il ne s'agit que d'un sous-produit, une rupture comme une autre du statut quo, d'un outil. L'intérêt réside dans la manière dont l'individu réagit au stimulus, y survit. La souffrance magnifie les graines comme les fêlures déjà présentes, peut révéler et provoquer. Mais je ne trouve pour l'instant guère plus à magnifier en toi, Will, ajoute-t-il. Ton esprit est exceptionnel et tu as franchi le pas vers ce que tu as toujours eu le potentiel d'être. A présent seul le temps et l'expérience peuvent t'aider à sublimer ton dessein."

Will reste muet et Hannibal se détourne. Il en a trop dit peut-être, trahi par la douleur insidieuse et les restes cotonneux de la morphine en bordure de son esprit, mais n'en éprouve guère de trouble. L'honnêteté brutale est un changement, mais elle se révèle à son tour un stimulus intéressant. Will s'est dérobé pendant si longtemps à lui... Sa franchise nouvelle et pleinement consciente en réponse à celle d'Hannibal est un plaisir singulier et fascinant.

"Mais assez discuté pour l'instant. Voyons plutôt ce que les placards de feu Mr Freeman ont à nous offrir."

Il fait quelques pas vers le meuble le plus proche, tout en réfléchissant au nettoyage qui s'impose dans la cuisine avant qu'il puisse se mettre à la tâche. Quelle que soit la pauvreté des ingrédients à disposition et la simplicité de ce qu'il pourra en tirer, il est hors de question de cuisiner dans un espace contaminé et…

Noir.

/

Il rouvre les yeux quelques seconde ou une éternité plus tard, sa joue droite au contact des cheveux de Will et les bras de l'autre homme autour de son torse, supportant en partie son poids.

Il lui faut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que ses jambes acceptent de le porter et Will le guide sans un mot jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche, l'assoie d'autorité.

"Se pourrait-il que tu ais outrepassé tes limites, docteur Lecter ? commente-t-il finalement. Sa voix est difficile à interpréter, remarquablement neutre, avec peut-être même une pointe de moquerie, et Hannibal doit se faire violence pour ne pas réclamer le retour de son prénom entre ses lèvres, quand son titre est ainsi utilisé.

\- Un simple malaise, j'ai bougé trop rapidement, balaie-t-il et cette fois il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans le regard que Will pose sur lui, une sorte d'amusement entendu qui n'est pas vraiment négatif, comme s'il n'était pas surpris et que cette absence de surprise était plaisante.

\- Il semblerait qu'il y ait du vrai dans la légende selon laquelle les docteurs font les pires patients, commente l'ancien agent du FBI en se redressant et en l'abandonnant avec une pression sur son épaule. Je suppose que je vais devoir mettre la main à la pâte si je veux manger quelque chose… Ne t'attends pas à un festin par contre.

Hannibal concède d'un geste de tête, étudie la situation.

\- Consentirais-tu à me laisser te guider dans la préparation ? demande-t-il.

Le regard de Will sur lui à cette question est de nouveau tranchant.

\- Être tes mains, tu veux dire ?

\- Si tu souhaites présenter les choses ainsi… concède Hannibal en le fixant. C'est un choix de syntaxe intéressant.

William lui rend son regard.

\- Pourquoi pas", décide-t-il avant de se détourner pour commencer à débarrasser la table de sa main valide.

" Tu es surpris que j'ai accepté, fait-il remarquer un quart d'heure plus tard, table récurée et maigre butin culinaire tiré du frigo et des placards aligné devant Hannibal. La douleur s'est progressivement faite plus mordante, mais Hannibal l'affronte bien volontiers pour pouvoir garder l'esprit clair. Will est probablement dans le même cas. Ses gestes sont empruntés, sa mâchoire crispée et il n'utilise absolument pas son bras immobilisé, mais comme lui il supporte la douleur sans mot dire, appliqué et songeur.

\- Tu as toujours été imprévisible, c'est ce qui fait une partie de ton charme je suppose.

\- Tu supposes… répète Will en rassemblant les trois oignons rabougris, le paquet de lentilles, les carrés de fond de veau et le lard sous vide que lui désigne Hannibal. C'est bien imprécis de ta part, non ?

\- Tu es un homme complexe, Will, et circonscrire l'intérêt que tu suscites à une simple facette serait réducteur", rétorque-t-il.

Ce qui est vrai, mais il l'est également que tout comme leur relation a tiré à la lumière des choses que Will refusait de voir en lui-même, elle en a révélé chez lui qui n'avaient jamais été envisagées, dont la possibilité était verrouillées derrière des portes au-delà desquels lui-même ne s'aventure jamais, au plus profond de son palais mental. Les chemins de son esprit sont multiples et occasionnellement dangereux... L'ampleur et l'intensité de ce lui inspire Will sont parfois confondantes, même -ou peut-être _surtout-_ pour une créature tel que lui.

"Si tu me trouves une planche à découper et une lame, je peux me charger des oignons pendant que tu mets une marmite à chauffer à feu doux, avec un fond de gros sel et un peu d'huile", continue-t-il en recentrant son attention sur la tâche en cours.

Le couteau que produit Will en réponse en mérite à peine le nom et sa lame est honteusement émoussée, mais Hannibal l'accepte sans mot dire et se met au travail.

Il n'est toutefois guère optimal de couper en position assise et la médiocre qualité du matériel se fait vite ressentir, la lame écrasant plus qu'elle ne tranche. Il pensait avoir gardé pour lui sa frustration grandissante jusqu'à ce que la main de Will sur son avant-bras ne l'immobilise. L'autre homme tient par la lame un second couteau de cuisine qu'il lui tend, permettant à Hannibal d'affûter les fils des deux l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à obtenir un tranchant acceptable. Il lève le regard sur son compagnon qui est resté où il se trouvait, debout à son épaule, à l'observer manipuler les lames avec une expression inscrutable.

"Une collaboration ? Si tu tiens les oignons pour moi, je peux me charger de la coupe."

Il sait certainement en posant la question qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'Hannibal refuse et ce dernier hoche la tête silencieusement, oriente la planche pour qu'ils puissent tous deux y avoir accès. Will se décale d'un pas, mettant leurs jambes en contact et appuyant sa hanche contre l'épaule d'Hannibal, qui ne peut résister à l'impulsion de prendre une inspiration profonde, de capturer le musc de l'autre homme, bien présent sous la senteur artificielle des vêtements volés.

A deux ils ont tôt fait de faire un sort aux oignons. Ces derniers ne sont pas émincé tout à fait aussi fin ou régulièrement que les critères en matière de cuisine d'Hannibal l'exigent, mais avec ses instructions et ses conseils sur la manière d'opérer, Will a fait un travail d'autant plus honorable que sa main dominante est inutilisable... et le contexte amplifie bien mieux que ne l'aurait fait une découpe techniquement parfaite le plaisir et l'agrément qu'Hannibal retire de l'exercice.

Will ne bouge pas immédiatement une fois la tâche achevée, il reste debout contre Hannibal, passant de manière pensive son pouce contre le fil de la lame, les yeux rendus humides par le sulfate de diallyle libéré par les oignons. Il est encadré par l'obscurité bleutée du couloir derrière lui et vu en contre-plongée, la lumière crue de la cuisine met en relief chaque ridule de fatigue sur son visage, l'angle de sa mâchoire et la fièvre de ses yeux. L'image est aussi viscéralement satisfaisante sur le plan esthétique qu'elle l'est sur le plan émotionnel.

Mais l'instant ne dure pas. Will repose le couteau, va ajouter les oignons dans la marmite et augmente le feu sous les instructions d'Hannibal avant de préparer les autres ingrédients pour ajout dans l'ordre indiqué. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard l'eau, les lentilles et le lard les ont rejoints et la future soupe glougloute à feu moyen.

« Nous en avons pour un moment avant qu'elle en soit prête, annonce Hannibal. Nous pourrions profiter du délai pour nous occuper des considérations médicales. Si tu le souhaites tu peux en profiter pour prendre une douche avant.

\- Bonne idée. Will pose un regard critique sur lui, puis vers la salle de bain, dont la porte se trouve au bout du couloir. Tu auras besoin d'aide. »

Il n'a même pas la délicatesse de le formuler comme une question et Hannibal compare rapidement les options qui s'offrent à lui. D'un côté la sueur, le sel et le sang incrustés sur sa peau depuis à présent plus de vingt-quatre heures, de l'autre l'indignité de devoir être aidé à atteindre la salle de bain et probablement à procéder à ses ablutions. Mais de l'autre côté, ladite indignité ne sera pas moindre s'il refuse que Will joue les garde-malades et qu'il perd de nouveau connaissance, ce qui est loin d'être du domaine de l'improbable. La perspective d'ajouter un nez cassé ou pire à sa panoplie parce qu'il sera tombé dans la baignoire n'est guère attirante.

« En effet, concède-t-il. Si tu veux bien ? »

/

Même avec l'épaule valide de Will en guise d'appuie le trajet est aussi lent que laborieux et quand l'autre homme allume la lumière de la petite salle de bain, le reflet d'Hannibal dans le miroir de l'armoire de toilette est livide et son visage couvert qu'une couche fraiche de sueur.

Will l'abandonne assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et agrippé à la faïence du lavabo le temps d'aller chercher l'un des tabourets pliables entraperçus dans le salon, les fournitures médicales et des serviettes propres puis l'aide à enlever l'innommable survêtement vert et à franchir la barrière quasi insurmontable que constitue le rebord de la baignoire pour s'installer sur le tabouret nouvellement placé.

Ses gestes sont précis et impersonnels, il laisse Hannibal se nettoyer au mieux seul avant de venir l'aider à se laver les cheveux quand ce dernier le demande car il peine à se pencher comme à lever les bras, et ne veut pas mettre trop d'eau ou de shampooing sur les bandages.

« Tu es doué à cela, fait-il remarquer en frissonnant, voix rendue râpeuse par l'épuisement et la souffrance, les doigts fermes de Will un baume imprévu contre son cuir chevelu.

\- Ce n'est pas très différent de m'occuper de mes chiens », rétorque Will, et l'incongruité de la réplique arrache un éclat de rire bref et atrocement douloureux à Hannibal.

La conversation se réduit de nouveau au strict nécessaire le temps que Will enlève les bandages maculés qui compressent l'abdomen du docteur et que ce dernier examine au mieux la plaie de sortie tandis que Will fait de même avec la plaie d'entrée dans son dos. Sans surprise la peau est rouge et inflammée sur un diamètre non négligeable autour de la blessure, mais cette dernière ne rend presque pas de pus et ne présente pas symptômes alarmants. Hannibal rapplique une couche de gel cicatrisant puis guide Will dans la mise en place de compresses et bandages propres.

Cela fait, ils jettent les gants de latex qu'ils utilisaient, intervertissent avec la plus grande difficulté leurs positions et c'est au tour de Will de procéder à ses ablutions pendant qu'Hannibal s'efforce de ne pas tourner de l'œil. L'invalidité de l'épaule droite de Will signifie qu'il a une fois ou deux besoin d'aide, et Hannibal lui rend la pareil avec le même professionnalisme courtois que celui dont l'autre homme lui a fait la faveur. Ce n'est guère difficile. Les corps ne sont que des corps, et douleur comme fatigue ont fini par avoir raison de toute curiosité ou appréciation esthétique.

De toute manière il y aura d'autres opportunités, songe-t-il avec un optimisme vague en examinant les sutures de la joue de Will, avant de s'attaquer à son épaule. Il a hâte d'avoir accès à du matériel médical plus poussé pour pouvoir faire une radio, mais il crains que les assauts répétés n'aient fini par causer des dommages permanents aux tendons – c'est la troisième blessure de Will quasiment au même endroit : par balle lorsqu'il était officier des forces de police à la Nouvelle Orléans, poignard, par Hannibal lui-même et enfin le Dragon, sans compter le fait que Will ait continué à utiliser son bras après cette dernière, notamment pour nager… Il y a très certainement des dommages musculaires et peut-être même ligamenteux. Une rééducation drastique devrait redonner à Will une certaine capacité de mouvement, mais Hannibal doute qu'il retrouve une amplitude totale.

/

Lorsqu'ils émergent finalement et rejoignent péniblement la cuisine la soupe a trop bouilli, mais Hannibal ne s'en formalise pas et y fait simplement rajouter de l'eau par Will pour l'éclaircir avant que ce dernier ne la mixe, ce qui a comme avantage supplémentaire de la refroidir plus rapidement. Ce n'est guère orthodoxe, du moins pas plus que les mugs Ikea dans lesquelles Will la verse finalement, mais ils sont tous deux épuisés leurs maigres réserves d'énergie et la priorité est désormais à l'efficacité et à la rapidité. Hannibal peut faire des entorses à ses principes quand la situation l'exige.

En attendant que la soupe refroidisse ils prennent les médicaments indiqués par Hannibal, antalgiques et antibiotiques, puis restent assis en silence l'un face à l'autre, leurs genoux se touchant sous la petite table.

Il vient à l'esprit d'Hannibal d'aborder des détails pratiques comme la durée de leur séjour au logis de feu Mr Freeman –il juge qu'il n'est guère prudent de s'attarder deux jours de plus- ou la conduite à tenir si l'état de l'un d'entre eux se détériore, mais il répugne à rompre le silence entre eux, à la fois épuisé mais également confortable, intime. Il prend une longue gorgée de soupe en réfléchissant, observe Will faire de même en essayant de ne boire que sur la gauche… ainsi que le spasme de douleur qui marque son relatif échec.

Il commence à sentir les antidouleur faire effet et une fois n'est pas coutume accueille la sensation de flou avec un certain soulagement. Il préfère généralement garder l'esprit clair, mais les drogues ont leur utilité et dans ce cas précis sont hélas indispensables.

Il finit sa tasse et se ressert tandis que face à lui Will prend une nouvelle gorgée avec plus de succès que les précédentes, décide que le moment où la morphine commence à opérer n'est de toute manière pas celui d'aborder les contingences matérielles –une nouveauté, encore, que d'attendre que Will soit _mens sana_ pour lui soumettre des décisions- et s'aventure dans son palais mental pour y lancer un accompagnement musical.

Après quelques délibérations il se décide pour l' _Adagio_ de la Symphonie du Nouveau Monde –fort appropriée pour la situation et les horizons illimités qui s'ouvrent désormais à eux- et écoute les premiers accords de l'interprétation qu'il a choisie (celle de l'orchestre Philarmonique de Berlin) résonner en lui avec la même intensité que si l'ensemble se trouvait à ses côtés en revenant dans la petite cuisine. Il y trouve Will en train de commencer sa seconde tasse, le fixant d'un air songeur.

« Où étais tu à l'instant ? demande-t-il et Hannibal le lui dit. Il est rare que quiconque soit capable d'identifier quand il est complètement présent ou non.

\- Mon palais mental n'a presque pas de composantes sonores, confie Will en retour. Le son du vent dans les arbres, les aboiements de mes chiens. Le bruit de l'eau de ma rivière. Pas de musique, encore moins classique.

\- Cela peut s'arranger, sourie Hannibal en tirant à lui l'ordinateur resté posé sur un coin de la table et en relevant l'écran. Ecoute. »

Une recherche YouTube plus tard, la musique de son esprit est partagée entre eux deux et Hannibal découvre que la qualité audio moindre ne lui importe guère face à l'ombre de sourire un peu tordu que lui adresse Will en guise de remerciement.

Ils finissent leur soupe et Will met le reste de la marmite au frais au son du _Largo_ , tandis qu'Hannibal transfère avec lenteur la vaisselle usagée dans la machine à laver.

La musique les accompagne également le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre, où Hannibal reprend ce qui est déjà devenu son côté du lit. Les drogues estompent la douleur mais aussi ses pensées, leur architecture précise et ordonnée qui se délite et s'effiloche comme la brume d'une marine de Turner. Il est tout aussi bien qu'il ait externalisé la musique à l'ordinateur, à présent posé à côté du chevet de Will.

« Tu as apprécié tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? demande Will avec un vague geste de la main qui pourrait désigner la cuisine comme la salle de bain, ou l'entièreté de l'inconfortable performance.

\- Immensément, confirme Hannibal.

Will plie son corps courbaturé avec un grognement sourd, reprend sa place auprès d'Hannibal dans le lit.

\- Personne de devrait pouvoir être si enthousiaste après s'être fait tirer dessus, accuse-t-il, voix pâteuse mais plus plaintive que mordante. Derrière lui l'écran de l'ordinateur s'est mis en veille, mais le _Largo_ a fait place au _Molto Vivace_ dans les haut-parleurs.

\- Je suis libre et en ta compagnie, fait remarquer Hannibal. Nous avons tué et cuisiné ensemble. L'une de ces choses est un plaisir indicible et l'autre m'avait terriblement manqué.

Will éteint la lumière les plongeants de nouveau dans l'obscurité. Hannibal peut sentir sa chaleur toute proche, son souffle râpeux qui dérange les molécules de l'air et les poussent jusqu'à lui, où il les consomme à son tour.

\- Ça m'avait manqué aussi, murmure finalement Will, une confession, si bas que ses mots en sont presque inintelligibles. Tu m'as manqué. »

Les horizons qui s'ouvrent devant eux sont plus glorieux que ce que n'importe quelle symphonie est capable de retranscrire.


End file.
